Alien Temperor
is an Alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in the 2-part episodes, 33 and 34, "Five Seconds Before The Great Explosion Of The Land Of Ultra!" and "The Last Day Of The Six Ultra Brothers!" (respectively). Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' Alien Temperor reappeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers. In this film, Alien Temperor was one of the members of the "Alien Alliance." A group of aliens consisting of Alien Zarab, Alien Guts, Alien Nackle, and himself, in their efforts to revive Yapool and U-Killersaurus, whom had been sealed away in the Ocean near Kobe by the Ultra Brothers. Of the four aliens though, Alien Temperor was the most haughty of the bunch and he arrogantly claimed that he would kill Ultraman Mebius (Earth's current guardian Ultra) and take control of the Alliance for himself. Seeing this as a way to study Mebius's fighting abilities in battle, the other aliens goad Alien Temperor to do so, and the Alien did by attacking a nearby harbor in Kobe to draw out the Ultra. Luckily, Mirai was already in Kobe (conducting an investigation) and he transformed into Ultraman Mebius to do battle with Alien Temperor. Alien Temperor managed to keep Mebius on edge with his Electrical Whips, but Mebius managed to power through, and after luring Alien Temperor out of the Harbor and away from Kobe, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Alien Temperor with his Mebium Ray. Unaware to Mebius though, the Alien Alliance's scheme worked as Alien Temperor's boastfulness allowed them to analyze Mebius's abilities in battle to use them to their own advantage. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight - Villanius of Villainy' Alien Temperor reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Zero Fight, as a member of Kaiser Darkness's group of servents known as the "Darkness Five." Alien Temperor was known as .http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content24 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Villanius's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" In this mini-series, After Jathar's failure in stopping Ultraman Zero, the Ultra was confronted by the next member of the Darkness Five: Villanius. To assist him in battling Zero, Villanius revived a Tyrant and together they formed a pairing known as the "Ominous Duo." While Zero found their name humorous, Villanius and Tyrant together formed a much more threatening pair than Jathar alone was, and both Monster and Alien proceeded to double-team Zero in battle. Worse still, just as Zero was managing to overcome their assaults, he learned from the Darkness Five's (then) Leader, an Armored Mefilas named "Sly" has taken a hostage in the form of Zero's friend, Pigmon! Taken advantage of the Distraction, the rest of the Darkness Five appeared (excluding Sly) and assisted Villanius and Tyrant in overwhelming Zero with no mercy. Fortunately for Zero, backup had arrived in the form of his own team: The Ultimate Force Zero! Arriving to ward off the Darkness Five while Ultraman Zero went off to face Sly and rescue Pigmon, each member of each faction faced off fiercely with one another, with Villanius facing Jean-Bot specifically. Afterwards, Villanius and the rest of the Darkness Five were left to watch from afar once Ultraman Zero returned as Zero Darkness to fight and kill the members of the Ultimate Force Zero members (after Zero had been possessed by Ultraman Belial's Ghost.) However, once Zero Darkness transformed into Shining Zero after Zero expelled Belial from his body, Villanius and the rest of the Darkness Five were forced to retreat in fear of being attacked by Zero next. The Darkness Five was last seen together having regrouped with a revived Ultraman Belial, waiting for the next time to fight Zero again. 'Ultraman Orb the Movie: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds!' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS NEO' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'New Ultraman Retsuden' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Taro Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Reionyx Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies